


Shakespeare vs. Glitter Bombs

by Beta2Omega (BetaZ)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, M/M, Romeo & Juliet prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaZ/pseuds/Beta2Omega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you ever actually read that play?” Jackson shakes his head no slowly, confused. “Their ‘epic love story’ lasted three days and ended with their double suicide.” Lydia walks over to him and presses a small kiss on his lips. “We are <em>not</em> Romeo and Juliet. Got it?”</p><p>AKA BetaZ takes on Shakespeare and pairs everyone together because she couldn't bear to kill anybody. Letting the squeeing commence!</p><p>Couldn't not with the Sterek. Not sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Battle is Begun (Sort of)

**Author's Note:**

> I blame august_justice.

Not everyone could handle being the President of the Homecoming Committee. Then again, Lydia isn’t just anyone. 

The homecoming committee is in the gym, decorating banners for the big game in a month. Stiles is carefully spreading the glitter on the edges of the large sheet, muttering something about “glitter herpes,” while Scott and Allison paint the outlined letters (as well as each other when they were feeling cutesy), and Isaac is carefully drawing in the outlines for the words ahead of them. Lydia, of course, is organizing the next banner and coordinating the colors for the paint because it will be over her dead body that the colors clash on one of their Pep Banners. The group is laughing and having a good time. 

Suddenly, the doors to the gym burst open. A group of students in leather jackets strut in, an air of superiority surrounding them. They call themselves the Pack, though Stiles likes to call them the Gaggle. Derek leads them, nicknamed Alpha. Boyd follows with his arm thrown over Erica’s shoulders, though Lydia knows not to underestimate the blonde. She’s Derek’s right-hand man—err, woman. Danny comes in next, the only member of the Pack who was not fond of physically threatening others. Instead, he preferred dry sarcasm and an air of indifference. Jackson is the last to walk in, head held high like he was a king as opposed to Derek’s lackey. 

Lydia sighs, exasperated. This will not end well.

Erica spots the committee first. “If it isn’t the Glitter Gang!”

“Shit,” Stiles mutters.

The Pack and the committee have a history of dislike (well, more like abhorrence). Most of the school know that if you see the two groups in the same hallway, you should find a different route to class. 

The Pack approach the group, smirking. 

“What the hell do you delinquents want?” Scott glares at the leather-clad group. 

“Now that’s not nice,” Derek says smoothly. “Here we are, ready to help you guys out, and you’re calling us delinquents? Where’s your school spirit?”

Stiles scowls. Lydia, who has been trying to be totally indifferent to the other group’s presence, snaps, “You’re wasting our time. Go smoke a cigarette or rob a liquor store, whatever you neanderthals do in your spare time. We have work to do.”

Jackson speaks up from the back. “You know, Lydia, if you were interested in what I can do, all you had to do was ask nicely,” he says with a wink. The Pack snickers as Lydia rolls her eyes and makes a disgusted noise.

“Really, though, let me give you a hand with that,” Derek says with a seemingly sincere smile, leaning down next to Stiles. The younger teen watches him with a suspicious glare. Faster than he can react, Derek grabs the small bucket of glitter and dumps its contents on Stiles’ head. The glitter completely coats his head and shoulders.

“You fucker!” Scott yells as he charges at Derek. Boyd steps between them and grabs Scott by the shoulders, simply tossing him to the ground. The teen barely misses a bucket of paint. He stays there, the wind knocked out of him.

Stiles is sputtering, trying to get the glitter off of him as Allison tries to help without getting too much of the sparkly substance on herself. Isaac is quickly moving any paint cans away from the groups in case the fighting continues. Jackson is doubled over with laughter, Danny smacking his back lightly with a grin of his own. 

Lydia simply sighs and gets out her phone.

“What the heck are you on your phone for?” Scott says as he glances at her before directing another glare at the enemy, looking ready to charge again.

“Calling the school’s main office. I’m sure they’d love to hear reports of a group of vagrants bullying in the gym.” She says this nonchalantly as she slowly dials. Lydia has no intention of calling anyone. She’s fully aware that revenge will be sought later once her friends have a chance to regroup, but for now the action is effective. Derek narrows his eyes and studies the calm Committee President for a moment before holding up his hands innocently. 

“No need for threats. We’re late, anyway, aren’t we guys?” The Pack echoes enthusiastically. “See you later, Cullen,” he directs at Stiles before sauntering off. The group heads toward the door on the other side of the gym that leads to the back parking lot. 

Just before he exits through the door, Jackson turns back with a shit-eating grin and says, “Yo, Lydia. Come to the bowling alley tonight if you want to see what a real man can do.” He puckers his lips and winks, cackling as the door slams behind him. Lydia puts her head in her hand, wondering how it was humanly possible for someone to be that pig-headed. 

When she looks up, Allison has a hand on Stiles’ shoulder and Isaac is holding Scott back, both trying to stop the boys from running after the douchebag. “It’s not worth it, guys. Just…let’s get this cleaned up. We have to get at least two more banners finished before we can call it a day.” She claps her hand for emphasis, and the committee gets to work.


	2. Glitter Bombs and Surprising Revelations

Later that night, Lydia finds herself at the bowling alley. Not because of anything Jackson said…well, actually, it was the blonde’s fault in a way. Stiles and Scott had decided that it would be the perfect time to exact their revenge, dragging poor Isaac into the chaos. Allison couldn’t come; she had a self-defense lesson with her dad that evening. So Lydia was left to play look-out while the boys got their hands dirty doing god knows what. They didn’t want to let her in on the prank in case they were caught and she was “brought into questioning” (Scott’s words) or “tortured for info” (Stiles’ description). Lydia thought she should be mildly terrified, but she shrugged it off as she went to the Snack Hut for a drink.

The Pack was at the far lane, yelling loudly and howling every time someone got a strike. Idiots. 

As she was ordering her Diet Coke, Lydia feels someone stand close to her. Jerking away, she looks back to see Jackson smirking. “Knew you couldn’t stay away.”

Lydia raises an eyebrow. “Oh, no. No.” She holds up a finger. “I am not here for you, nor will I ever be here for you.” She turns and walks away.

“Come on, babe, you know you want a real man!” comes the reply. Lydia purses her lips without looking back.

“Sure. Let me know if you see one?” She sits down at a small table. As soon as she settles, there is a hand on the table and another braced on the back of the chair.

“Why won’t you go out with me, babe?” 

Lydia smiles. “You’re not my type.”

“I’m everyone’s type. Have you seen me?”

The strawberry-blonde’s eyes narrow. “Yes, actually. I have. I’ve seen you walking around like you own the school, strutting about like everyone should bow down to you. But you know what, ‘babe’? You’re nothing but a walking billboard for insecurity wrapped up in false bravado, topped with a pretty leather bow.” Lydia gives a smile and a little shrug before turning away from Jackson and sipping her drink. The teen is frozen beside her, jaw clenched and eyes wide. He straightens and walks to the chair opposite of her, sitting down.

If Lydia had to describe the look, the first word she would think of is “lost.”

He stares down at the table for a moment before looking up with clear eyes and says, “I’m sorry.”

Lydia’s eyebrows shoot up. “What?”

Jackson seems to scrabble for the right words. “I…look, I like you, okay? Actually like you. But…I dunno, I have this reputation and the Pack, and…but I do like you. And would really like it if you gave me a chance.”

Watching the teen for any signs of deception, she asks, “Why the hell would I go out with you, exactly? You guys love to bully us.”

“You guys bully right back! Remember when McCall snuck into the showers at school and put bullion cubes in the showerheads? So when the Pack went to clean up after our sparing session on the football field, we got coated with meat juice?”

Lydia finds herself giggling. “You could smell it for a week after that.”

“Yeah! Everyone but Erica was blasted with the crap! It was disgusting!” Jackson gives a little laugh and watches Lydia. She watches right back. 

“What does your ‘Alpha’ think about you wanting to go out with part of the ‘Glitter Gang’?” 

Jackson shrugs as he looks over to where his friends are, still making a ruckus every time a pin is knocked down. “He thinks I was joking. Derek’s always had this…vendetta against you guys for some reason. Especially Stilinski. Dude seems to hate the guy. I figured it would be best to keep it to myself. For now.” He smirks again. “What do ya say? One chance?” Lydia breathes deep as she considers.

She sighs as she reaches a decision. “Fine. You get one chance. One!” she emphasizes as Jackson fist-pumps. 

“So we’ll meet here, Friday at seven?”

“Ooooh, no. If we’re doing this, you are picking me up, we are going somewhere nice, and you are going to be a gentleman.” She says it firmly so that Jackson has no choice but to agree.

“I can do that…,” he nods eagerly. He’s grinning, and Lydia finds herself grinning back. “Uh, I’d better get back,” he says, jerking a thumb toward his group of friends. “See you Friday?”

She gives a small smile and nods. Jackson gets up and walks away, tripping slightly as he bumps into a table. Lydia brings a hand to her mouth to cover a laugh. Once Jackson is back with the Pack, Lydia stares at her drink.

What had she just agreed to? Is this a good idea?

Stiles and Scott are going to kill her.

Hell, Allison would probably call her insane. Isaac…well, Lydia can never really get a read on Isaac, but he usually agrees with the others. Maybe she was crazy. 

Her phone chirps, announcing the arrival of a text that reads “GET OUT NOW.” Lydia rolls her eyes.

Boys could be such drama queens.

She leaves the building and meets them in the parking lot. All three have huge grins on their faces. 

“Do I even want to know?”

“The Pack’s going to get a shiny surprise when they turn on their cars.”

Lydia feels the urge to roll her eyes again. Fighting the temptation, she turns to Isaac, who explains, “We poured glitter in the air conditioning and cranked it up, so when they turn on their cars, it’ll blow everywhere.” 

She laughs, “Why do you guys go to war with those idiots?”

Scott yelps indignantly. “They started it!”

“What’d they do?” Because, honestly, Lydia isn’t even sure anymore.

Scott opens his mouth to answer, then closes it and looks to Stiles, who shrugs. “I can’t remember. But they definitely started it.” 

There’s that rolling-eyes urge again. “So you’re glitter bombing them?”

“Well, most of them,” Scott admits.

“Yeah,” Stiles continues. “Isaac had no problem with Jackson’s and Erica’s car. Since Danny rides with douche-nozzle and Erica is driving her brick wall of a boy toy around, that’s four out of five.”

“What about Derek?”

Isaac speaks up. “His has that tech where you need the key sensor to open the door. I can break into cars; I can’t hack them.” 

“Big Bad Alpha gets off this time. He won’t be so lucky next,” Stiles says, holding up a fist bump that would normally turn awkward as Scott goes for a high-five. They follow through, however, with Scott sort of cupping Stiles’ fist and acting as if nothing had happened. Lydia stares at their very own level of weird.

“Well, now that you boys have had your moment of delinquency, I’m headed home. Do you need a ride, Isaac?” 

The boy agrees, and they begin to walk away, until Scott yells, “Hey, can you spot me, too?”

“I thought you were riding with Stiles?”

“He’s ditching to mack with Allison. Making out is apparently more important than witnessing the most epic revenge of all time,” Stiles grumbles. Lydia laughs and nods, leading the two boys to her car and leaving Stiles to bask in the glory that is glitter bombs. 

After they drop Isaac off at his house, Scott asks, “So, did the Tweedledums do anything interesting?” 

Lydia briefly considers mentioning her date with Jackson, but thinks better of it as she sees Scott making a face at the thought of having to watch the Pack. 

“No. Not really. You know how they are, dull as bricks.” 

The dark-haired teen smiles as they pull to a stop outside of Allison’s house.

“See ya at school tomorrow!”

Lydia returns the sentiment and drives home for a night of a self-led “Look at your life! Look at your choices!” lectures while she decides what to wear to her date.


	3. The Date and Beyond

The date was actually going surprisingly well.

Jackson had picked Lydia up and taken her to the only nice restaurant in town, which was fine because she loved Italian food. The conversation had been a little slow at first, but now they are laughing about Mr. Lunsford (their history teacher) and his horrible toupee. 

“It looks like a beaver crawled up there and died!” Jackson says through his laughter. Lydia joins in, her cheeks hurting from laughing so much. 

It isn’t perfect. Every now and then, Jackson would say something overly obnoxious. But then he notices the look on Lydia’s face and would apologize. He seems to be making an effort. It’s nice.

After the date, Jackson drives Lydia home and walks her to her door. When he leans in to kiss her, however, Lydia can’t stop herself from laughing. Looking at the hurt look that crosses Jackson’s face, she waves her hands. 

“I’m sorry! It’s not you, it…” She breaks off, laughing. “You still have glitter on your face!”

It has been three days since the Pack had walked into the school, all five of them sporting the remnants of glitter they couldn’t manage to wash off completely. Scott had thought it was hilarious; Isaac had looked slightly confused but laughed along with Scott when the glitter-covered Pack glared at them. Stiles didn’t say anything; he just looked at Derek with a smug look. Allison burst his bubble, though, when she mentioned how Stiles looked similar, considering he still had the shiny culprit on his own face from the bucket of glitter Derek had dumped on him. His face turned red, and Stiles quickly changed the subject. 

So when Lydia realizes that the teen standing in front of her is still sporting the sparkly look, she can’t help herself. Once she settles down, she looks up at Jackson, who is standing in front of her awkwardly, cheeks flaming. Lydia smiles and quickly gives him a light kiss.

“Thank you for tonight. It was…surprisingly fun.” 

Jackson grins. “How about tomorrow?” Lydia thinks for a moment.

“It would have to be early afternoon. I’m meeting the committee tomorrow evening to work on homecoming decorations.”

“I can do that.” Jackson backs down the steps, still watching Lydia. 

“See you tomorrow.”

^^^^^

Jackson does see her the next day. He also sees her that night. 

Lydia had returned home from spending hours working on decorations and had just settled down to sleep. Of course, as soon as she gets comfortable, a knock comes from her window. Upon investigating, the teenage girl finds Jackson waiting there, having scaled the wall to her second-story bedroom window.

She surveys him for a moment. “How did you know which window was mine?”

“I’m a genius. Let me in.”

That earns him an incredulous look.

“Please?”

“That’s better,” Lydia smirks as she steps aside to let him pass through the threshold. 

They talk some more, sitting together for hours discussing anything and everything they could think of. Lydia talks about how she wants to get a managing position, realizing that she really likes running big projects from her work as Committee President. Jackson admits that he had no clue what he wanted to do with his life and how much that thought scared him. 

“I dunno. I just feel like anything I do I’ll probably suck at. My dad wants me to be a lawyer like him, but that’s just not for me, you know? But it feels like I’m letting him down.”

“You don’t have to choose a career based on what other people want. One day you’ll find a job that makes you happy. And that’s all that really matters, isn’t it? What’s the point of putting years of work into gaining a job that you hate? I refuse to be miserable in life. Maybe you should, too.”

Jackson looks at her, a light smile playing on his face. He leans forward a kisses Lydia’s forehead. “Maybe you’re right,” he whispers as he takes her hand in his, tangling their fingers together. 

“Maybe I am.” She smiles and lays her head on his shoulder, gazing at their joined hands.

When he finally has to leave, Jackson stops halfway out the window and he turns back. “Good night, Juliet.”

Lydia gives him a horrified look.

“What? I thought chicks liked that stuff…”

“Have you ever actually read that play?” Jackson shakes his head no slowly, confused. “Their ‘epic love story’ lasted three days and ended with their double suicide.” She walks over to him and presses a small kiss on his lips. “We are not Romeo and Juliet. Got it?”

Jackson nods fervently and smiles, quickly making his way out the window and down to the ground. He looks back up and winks before disappearing into the darkness. 

Lydia falls asleep with a smile on her face.

 

They continue this way for the next few weeks, meeting over the weekends or after school if their friends were off doing their own things. Neither felt comfortable telling their friends just yet.

Both groups were still going head-to-head, although maybe not as intensely as before. Although Erica and Danny still throw out taunts and Boyd is still happy using his physical appearance to intimidate others, Derek doesn’t seem to have the same torturous edge to his teasing. 

A similar pattern transpires in the committee. Scott is adamant as ever, Allison coming to his aid occasionally, more verbally than physically. Though, it was known that she could probably knock Boyd down a peg or two from her training with her dad. Isaac was…well, Isaac, not really getting in the middle of any of it, watching from behind the curtains, so to speak. Stiles has resorted to sarcastic remarks at the Pack as a whole, but no more epic pranks (“Revenge!” he stresses.) are pulled. Jackson and Lydia stay back from the battles, never speaking to each other in the presence of their friends. 

It was almost tame, and the student body was having trouble understanding the lessened atmosphere of combat zone that was taking place in the hallways of the school.

Of course, everything has to come out in the open at some point, and for Lydia and Jackson, that point is the homecoming game.


	4. The Homecoming Game (Dun Dun Duuuuun)

On a Friday, almost a month after their first date, the couple is hiding behind the concession stands, laughing quietly. They are hiding from their respective groups, the committee there because, well, they were the homecoming committee, and the Pack there because, “Derek said it would be fun to crash the game. I don’t know; I just wear the jacket.”

Lydia smiles at that and leans up, kissing her boyfriend. Just as they were starting to get into it, however, there is a shout of, “What the fuck?!”

Scott is standing there, mouth hanging wide open, with his arm around Allison, who looks shocked but not quite as gob-smacked. At Scott’s shout, Isaac comes around the corner and stares with a raised eyebrow. 

“Lydia! What the hell?” Scott yelps.

Suddenly, Lydia is fed up with having to keep her relationship a secret. Weeks of lies and secrets bubble up inside her, and she can’t stop herself. “I’m dating Jackson. I have been since the weekend after the glitter bombs. If you have a problem with that, keep it to yourself, because I’m actually really happy with him.”

“You’re…dating…,” the young man is blinking like he is trying to burn the image from his eyes. 

“Yes, Scott. I, Lydia Martin, am dating Jackson Whittemore.”

“Well that’s news.”

The voice comes from behind Isaac, who whips around. There stands the rest of the pack, barring Derek, with expressions of amusement (Erica), shock (Boyd), and boredom (Danny). 

“Not really,” Danny drawls “They’ve been making googly eyes at each other for weeks now. I was starting to wonder if anyone else noticed. Guess not…”

Everyone turns to Danny, who just shrugs his shoulders.

“Hm. We’ll see what Derek has to say.”

Jackson huffs. “Derek doesn’t run my life, Erica.”

“No, but he does run this Pack. I’m sure he’d like to know that one of his wolves is fraternizing with the Pep Squad.”

With that, Erica turns abruptly and walks off. 

“Erica!” Jackson glances at Lydia apologetically before running after the second-in-command. “At least let me be the one who tells him!”

Both groups follow the two, curious to see what happens. Of course, that doesn’t matter much when Erica and Jackson both stop short and gasp as they round the corner, causing everyone to run into them, creating a mild chaos as everyone settles and beholds the sight in front of them.

There’s Derek, the Pack’s Alpha, tangling his fingers in Stiles Stilinski’s red hoodie as the two play tonsil hockey under the bleachers, completely unaware of their audience. 

“I don’t think Derek’s going to care who Jackson’s dating…” Danny points out slowly and unnecessarily. He’s staring wide-eyed at the view.

“Now THAT I knew about,” Isaac says smugly. 

“WHAT?!” comes the reply as the group looks to the fair-haired boy as one. 

The surprised shout finally alerts Stiles and Derek, causing them to quickly break apart.

“Oh, shit…” Stiles mutters. Derek still has one hand grasping his hoodie. The younger teen tries to subtly pull it out of his hand, to no avail. “Uh…Hi, guys?”

“Stiles? What the—” is all that comes from Scott before Allison quickly places her hand over his mouth. 

“We really don’t need to go through this again, do we?” she asks quietly. Scott reluctantly shakes his head, and the normally quiet girl slowly lowers her hand. 

“When? Why? Seriously?” are all Scott can get out before the hand flies back up to its newfound home. 

Derek stays silent, watching both groups as Stiles flounders a bit. 

“Uh…after the glitter bombing thing? He spotted me laughing after the Pack left and came up to me? There was yelling and arguing and then a lot of kissing. Not completely sure what happened from Point A to Point Q, but yeah. That happened.”

Stiles rubs his neck awkwardly. Isaac is just standing there with a proud look on his face. “I was wondering why Derek had glitter all over him if we couldn’t get into his car! I knew it!” 

Lydia’s eyes widen. How could she not have noticed that? Although she had been a bit distracted, but still! 

It is that moment when Derek speaks up. “Did you need something, or is this just idle chatter?”

Boyd is the first to break from the shock. “Uh…Jackson’s dating Lydia?” Erica elbows him slightly.

Derek’s eyebrow rises slightly. “Is that it?”

Erica raises her head in mock confidence, but her next word comes out as a question. “Yes?”

“Good.”

With that, Derek grabs Stiles by the back of his neck and drags the short-haired teen back to him, capturing his lips once again. The Pack and the committee stand there awkwardly until a low moan erupts from Stiles.

“Okay! That’s our cue to run.”

Everyone seems to agree with Jackson as both groups quickly move away from the couple. They stand together uncomfortably in the parking lot, unsure what to do next. 

“So…there’s that,” Isaac says, attempting to break the tension. 

“I can’t believe that just happened…” Scott is still in some sort of weird shock state, staring at nothing in particular. “How the hell?”

Allison shrugs next to him. “Things happen.” 

The teens begin to disperse after that. Lydia convinces Jackson to go back to the game to witness how the decorations for the field turned out, Allison leads Scott back to his car so he can have some time to let his brain catch up with the new turn of events that were his best friend making out with his supposed enemy, and Boyd throws an arm around Erica, asking if she wanted to go get something to eat. She shrugs a confirmation, and they depart, leaving Danny and Isaac standing alone in the lot. 

Danny looks sideways at Isaac. “So…hi.”

Isaac returns the look, a grin growing on his face. “Hi.”

They end up spending the rest of the night and the early hours of the morning laughing over the obliviousness of their friends and talking about how they are each the go-to criminals of their groups, Isaac with his affinity for cars, Danny with his skills on a computer. It’s nice.

 

Monday morning, the student body of Beacon Hills High is confused and slightly terrified as the Pack and the committee walk down the halls, intermingling with each other. This is going to be an interesting year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Put this all up in one go because of reasons. Mostly because I myself don't read WIPs, and the story was finished. So there you go. Thanks for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by august_justice. Blame her. For everything. *runs and hides*


End file.
